


Choices

by yayenchan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Darkish shit, Drama & Romance, I finished writing and I loved my twins dynamic with each other, I think I broke my darling baby space boii, M/M, POV Multiple, Reyes is and always will be a sweetheart, Scott has been through a lot, This started out as a fun thing but they decided to have something else, Twins, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: "A life for a life. Choose. Reyes or yours?"It was supposed to be a simple recon mission for the Charlatan. But nothings ever simple in Kadara.Reyes meets Sara, plans had been made, and somebody got a hurtin'.Edit Note: Broke down the fic into chapter so it isnt as difficult to read.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder & Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

_Something fun, care to join me?_

_To: My Adorable Scott_

_From: Your Lover Boy_

_Might need a more hands-on approach on a Collective operation and I’m looking for a partner in crime. Are you up for it?_

_Re: Something fun, care to join me?_

_To: My Handsome Reyes_

_From: Your Sex God_

_That sounds fun, it’s been some time since you used my body. What exactly does this ‘hands-on’ approach entail?_

_That can be arranged_

_To: My Horny Boyfriend_

_From: Your Even Hornier Boyfriend_

_Anything you want, mi amor. Though I would love for this request to just be a way for me to get you here to Kadara so I could ravage you, this is actually a serious matter. Some of the Outcast stragglers are getting bolder and I’m worried it might escalate. I’ve been trying to pin them down through my methods but that doesn’t seem to be working very well. It might need quite a delicate touch. Having you with me might result in interesting rewards._

Reyes smirked, doing a cloak and dagger mission with Scott would be an exciting adventure. Who knows what kind of trouble they’ll find each other in during and after. Reyes paused blinking rapidly at what path his thoughts took.

_I’m blaming you_

_To: The Influence_

_From: The Victim_

_It’s been awhile since I got excited. I just thought of this as being an adventure, I love how you bring out the best in me._

Reyes waited for Scott’s response, a dreamy look in his eyes that earned him a soft chuckle from Keema who was watching him intently from across the room on her throne.

It took a while for Scott to respond which made Reyes frown. As far as he knows Scott shouldn’t be out and about pathfinding today.

_Proposition_

_To: The Victim_

_From: The Pathfinder_

_Though I would like to join you on this adventure you’re offering, specially since you’ll be involved. I don’t think I would be the ideal candidate for the mission you have in mind._

_Unfortunately, since I’m the Pathfinder they would already know what I look like as well as the rest of my crew. They’d run for the hills if they see the Tempest docking and I don’t want to make this mission difficult. You’re already doing a lot as it is._

_I do have someone in mind trustworthy enough to be relied on by a handsome shady bastard like yourself. I think you’ll have an adventure with the person I have in mind. She’ll meet you at Kralla’s Song._

_P.S. I know you love it when I make you excited. Look forward to it after this mission. I think you would definitely need a reward once its done. ;)_

And that’s why Reyes was here, waiting in Kralla's song by the railing where he can see anyone and everyone.

He sighed, he preferred Scott’s company but of course he was right. Scott isn’t exactly someone that could do ‘delicate’. Hopefully, whoever the Pathfinder was sending down was competent enough to know how to improvise if it calls for it.

The door swished open and he along with the rest of Umi's patrons watched as a woman sauntered in.

He raised a brow at her.

Long brown hair tied in a high ponytail, the ends of her hair reaching the middle of her back. Hips that sway at each step kept modest by a pair of black jeans, wearing a black leather jacket snug in the right places. All eyes were on her as she gracefully situated herself by the bar.

She was completely out of place with the colors of the Initiative worn proudly around her neck. This is his contact, no doubt about that. He just hopes that the insignia of the initiative wasn’t anywhere visible or else this was going to be harder than he originally thought.

Reyes pushed away from the railing walking immediately to her side to prevent the other people that were staring hungrily and dangerously at her, from striking conversation. He didn’t need to save the person that should be saving the port.

As he leaned on the bar he spoke loud enough for her to hear him over the music using his cliché line as Scott had put it. "You look like you’re waiting for someone."

When she looked at him, he was caught off guard by the sight of familiar baby blue eyes looking at him and a smirk that was so jarringly similar to Scott he almost missed the next thing she said.

"Depends, are you the one I've been waiting for?" She countered, facing him fully.

He chuckled as he recovered from the shock. He signalled Umi to bring them drinks. She rolled her eyes groaning, but still brought out his usual order for them. Reyes looked over at the woman, who looked amused at him, as he offered a drink.

She took it and smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Your welcome" he whispered automatically in surprise. Gratitude and manners wasn’t a normal thing to have around Kadara of all places. He shook himself and gave her his business smirk, "Shena, but you can call me Reyes. I hate codenames."

"Sara. I look forward to working with you, Reyes." She smiled kindly at him like she wasn’t in a seedy bar in the seediest planet in Andromeda.

Reyes blinked at her and unconsciously thought, 'She's going to die here. Madre dio, what kind of responsibility had Scott given him?’

He was shaken from his musings when she bumped her drink with his. "I was informed that Shena would be my contact, where should we begin?" she asked downing her drink in one go.

Reyes grinned at the way she downed the drink. ‘Why is everything she’s doing reminding him of Scott so much?’

Reyes drank his own drink and gestured for her to follow him by the window overlooking the Kadara landscape as he tried to focus at the task at hand. "As far as my intel goes our man hangs out at Tartarus. That’s why I asked to meet here instead. It’s safer and we can form a plan without risking anyone listening to our conversation."

She hummed pensively, "Is that so, I thought you just led me in this corner to keep me for yourself." She cooed seductively at him.

Reyes shook his head, chuckling uncomfortably at the flirty suggestion. Scott would have a field day if he saw smooth Reyes Vidal, charmer extraordinaire struggle like this. "I'm afraid I don’t have time for such things. This is just a job."

"A shame." She smirked at him, a twinkle of something he can’t seem to decipher in her eyes, despite years of reading people. "So, what’s to know about this target of ours?"

"Our target is easy enough to understand, a man who loves his drinks as much as he loves the company of a pretty face no matter the gender." Reyes smirked at her, leaning back to take a good look at her, looking her up and down. “You would do, we might even need that silver tongue of yours for this.” She raised a brow at his scrutiny and he smirked teasingly at her.

He doesnt like involving women with jobs like these or anything of this like, it should be their choice. From the way she carries herself, plus the manners, she looks and seems like someone who hasn’t seen the worst that the galaxy has to offer. Work within this world of secrets can break a person, only those who have the mental fortitude and the stomach for it survives.

He wasn’t going to be the one to introduce her to that hell. If she can’t take this kind of lecherous scrutiny and she wants to back out that’s fine with him. If she thinks this is just going to be a simple field mission involving sneaking around and gun fights, then Scott would need to rethink his choices about the people he deems to be trustworthy.

He needs to know if she would balk, he doesnt need weak willed people around him or doing a job with him. That would lead to disasters or worse. He learned that the hard way.

But he was pleasantly surprised to see her grin at him knowingly. "Dont worry your pretty head, Reyes. I know what I'm getting into, I've been through this rodeo before. I had my fair share of the 'seedy underworld' back in the Milky Way." she said gesturing with her fingers. "I'll be fine and I was told that something like this would possibly be involved."

"Good to know that our mutual friend has prepared you for this. He has great taste in women, specially those who can do their job well." Reyes eyes twinkled at the possibility. If this job works out, he might just earn a new recruit.

"So, charm this person with my womanly wiles to get him huh.” she said twirling the ends of her hair on her finger, casually bumping her shoulder with his.

Reyes didn’t miss the hints she was giving him, even if this _was_ a show for the eyes watching them in the bar. Her tone and body language speaks volumes.

He often gets this from women who try to flirt with him or try to use him. He would have taken the bait before then enjoy the game of pulling the rug beneath this woman’s feet. But he couldnt find the fun of it knowing that this wasnt the person he would like to do that with. He knows who his heart belongs to and he would prefer to pull the rug under Scott’s feet any day.

Nothing will change that even if it was a pretty face. He just smiled and shook his head at her attempts, which she chuckled at as she recognized his disinterested look. “You’re a hard man to win over, Reyes.”

He shrugged “It’s good for business. Plus I dont play around when I'm serious.” he looked over the horizon, missing the fond smile that graced her face.

"Whoever this person is, is a lucky one indeed." She muttered under her breath making him turn to her. She hummed her face scrunched seemingly deep in thought.

"I suddenly have an idea.” She pushed away from the railing, “I’ve been briefed by our mutual friend so I know where Tartarus is, so meet me there." and she sauntered off.

Reyes blinked at her sudden exit, he shrugged and was about to follow her but Umi caught his attention. "Time to pay for those drinks Vidal."

Reyes stopped in his tracks and looked up towards the door where his contact seems to be waiting for him to realize what she did. She was smirking mischievously and winked. He laughed, catching a few patrons’ attention, shaking his head as he transferred the credits to Umi. What has Scott gotten him into?

* * *

Reyes waited by a wall near their target, hiding himself well enough not to be seen his eyes watching out for Sara.

The rock song he knew was from the 21st century, was playing in the background giving the place an electrifying mood. He heard the door swish open and a cacophony of wolf whistles started around him as he looked over to see who arrived.

Her lips were colored blood red, hair let down from its ponytail to cascade behind in waves. Electrifying baby blue eyes were scanning the room, most likely looking for him 

She strutted to the beat of the song with a confident gait enhanced by heeled knee-high boots. Slowly taking off her jacket, showing off skin while the rest of her body was kept modest by a black fit dress. She looks like a badass femme fatale from those old action movies he liked as a kid.

Reyes stared at her as the muscle on his jaw twitched, it was an idea alright. Babysitting a reckless Scott might just pale in comparison to the shenanigans this woman is going to pull.

Her eyes finally locked with his and he gestured with a tilt of his head towards their target sitting near Kian Dagher's bar, surrounded by a few asari.

She gracefully walked over to the bar, her steps in time with the beat of the music, enjoying the attention she knew she had caught. She leaned by the bar effectively catching the attention of their target as he swooped in to her side, chatting her up.

Reyes watched carefully, observing her work and couldn’t help but smirk. She really could be a good agent for him, if Scott trusts her implicitly then maybe she could work for him outside Kadara.

He raised his brow as the woman was led to the door. He’s seen this before and it would be ungentlemanly of him to let a girl off on her own in a place like Kadara. He gave a few heartbeats then followed her out.

What he found was something he never expected. She was glowing blue and purple cracking her knuckles, surrounded by 4-5 unconscious bodies wearing outcast colors. She looked up, smirking at him which immediately hardened into a scowl just as he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel against the back of his head.

“Well well, Reyes Vidal. I knew something was off about you since the beginning.” A familiar voice drawled from behind him. Reyes let out a hiss, they seem to have a mole.

He shrugged, feigning indifference “Well, it’s good for business, you can’t blame me for trying to get credits.” Reyes drawled, looking over his shoulder at the turian, who looked smug. “What exactly are you after, Kaetus.”

“It’s not a secret that you’re sweet on the Pathfinder, taking you will catch his attention, which in turn leads me to getting the Charlatan.” He hissed out the name, “The Charlatan favors that Nexus puppet, they might just come to his rescue."

Reyes winced, he was glad that Scott wasn’t here now. Whoever their mole is they were experienced and knowledgeable enough about sending information.

“Ahh, a simple plan then.” Sara said getting herself ready, her biotics flaring up. The sound of multiple guns clicking echoed within their location, red sights immediately trained on her. Kaetus chuckled darkly, “Another pest I need to remove, just my luck. You must be a representative of the Charlatan."

Reyes growled “Leave her out of this, she’s not the representative, I am. You don’t need her. I’m enough to get the Pathfinder here to Kadara.”

“I'm not stupid, Vidal.” Kaetus sneered “She's here, she is as much involved in this as you are."

"Feeding information, false sense of security to bring both of you out, and then not leaving any loose ends. I’ve learned a few things from the Charlatan and I'll use their own dirty tricks to get my revenge.” Kaetus menacing grin was the last thing Reyes remembered before the darkness came.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was pacing back and forth in the meeting room in the Tempest. He hasnt received any word from Reyes or Sara.

They were orbiting Kadara in case they need to swoop in and he's close to ordering the team to charge in, guns a blazing. Call him paranoid, but his gut couldnt help but squirm. Even if the Collective has Kadara by its balls and his sister being the best infiltrator this side of Andromeda on the job, he still couldnt help but worry. His gut instinct has saved them more times than he could count so he knows to trust it. He also trusts Reyes and Sara, but it’s been hours now.

A ping came to his omni tool, he hurriedly opened it and felt relief flood in as he looked at the name. He smiled, it’s from Reyes.

Just when he thought everything was ok when Reyes name came up, his world tilted to the side, his knees buckling as dread immediately speared through him.

There were no amusing subject or playful messages which was their usual norm. Just a video attached. He felt his stomach drop, something was wronghis fingers trembling as it pressed the video to play.

Reyes was suspended in the air, his wrists tied above him. He was only wearing his pants. Cuts and bruises bloomed on his torso. His pained grunts were echoing around as the video showed him getting beaten like a punching bag. The Outcast thug punched him on his face one more time for good measure chuckling as Reyes head fell to his chest, tired. Scott glared as he took note of the man, to use later if he sees him.

Scott watched as Reyes was cut down, landing on a chair beneath him. He hissed as his hair was pulled to make him look at the camera that moved closer while he was being bound to his seat.

“Tell him.” A voice Scott recognized came through, filling him with anger. _Kaetus, but how?_

Reyes amber gold eyes looked defiant, a small hint of the Charlatan glinting in them dangerous and menacing, despite the pain he must be feeling. “Don’t come Scott,” he warned, “whatever you do, don’t go alo—”

Reyes tried to muffle his scream by closing his mouth, as a knife was plunged in to his thigh with a squelch. The binds kept Reyes in place as the knife was pulled out. “Say it!” 

Scott put a hand on his mouth so he wouldnt scream and laert the rest of the crew.

“You can just suck my—" Reyes said with gritted teeth, then there was another muffled scream the knife plunged into him again.

“Useless nobody.” Kaetus taunted making Reyes growl at him breathing hard against his restraints, “This should be motivation enough for you to come, Pathfinder.” then the video ended.

Scott felt weak as he leaned on the vidcon console. No, no, no, no..Reyes..but..what about Sara?! Panic started to bubble in his chest, his breath coming in and out. He told her, he _insisted_ to have at least someone join her for this. But she persisted that she could do it on her own.

 _Scott,_ SAM's voice came, soothing and soft in his head. _Breathe. You are beginning to hyperventilate. She is safe, Sara is safe. I made sure to monitor her. She is with Keema._

Scott’s hand rubbed his face and took a breath in slight relief, at least Sara was safe, for now. She’s been through a lot already with the Archon she didnt need to go through something similar again, not if he could help it.

“SAM, are you able to trace the location of Reyes’ omni tool.”

_Negative Pathfinder, it seems they have a scrambler within their premises._

Scott cursed, “Kallo!” he shouted over the comms, as he headed towards the armory “Set course to a secluded location in Kadara, use whatever you have to hide our presence. Gil, set the Nomad for an airdrop. We have an urgent rescue mission. Vetra, suit up and Drack.." he paused as rage boiled in his blood almost rendering him speechless, "I need a _fucking_ krogan for this.”

There was a dark chuckle that echoed in the comms, “You got it kid.”

This is not the time to panic, Scotts hand shook as he tried to put on his armor. He needs to stay calm and think about the next course of action despite wanting to rush to Reyes' side. 

He can’t go in half-cocked. With the lack of info on Reyes’ whereabouts it would be difficult. Kaetus escaped from his cell at the Collective’s pseudo-HQ, which means they have a mole. This is definitely a trap so they need stealth to catch them by surprise. They need to find out who that is before going in or risk letting Kaetus get away with Reyes in tow or worse.

He was startled by the sound of someone calling on his omni tool, but felt relief seeing Sara’s name.

“Scott!" came Sara’s panicked voice, she sounds shaken but doesn’t sound hurt. "Sorry it took me too long to call you. Reyes is..” 

“I know, I know. Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, I biotic charged on one of the sharpshooters to get away as soon as they knocked out Reyes. I’m glad I scouted the area first for hiding places. Thanks for the tip with Dr. Nakamoto.”

Scott let out a shaky breath, nodding despite not seeing her. “We need to come up with a plan, I can’t find Reyes through his omni tool.”

“Already ahead of you," Sara said confidently, he heard a grunt on the other line. "I didn’t spend all this time idling. I found the mole. I’m staring at her right now.” Sara growled menacingly.

“Thanks, sis. Keep her company till I get there.” Scott let out a breath. They don’t need to do an airdrop for the Nomad anymore, that saves him precious time. "Kallo, Gil, belay that order and just get as to the port."

Scott then turned his head to his omni tool. “Let me talk to her, alright, Sara?”

Sara let out an impatient huff, “You’re no fun, but fine.”

* * *

Scott strode at the port armed to the teeth, Vetra and Drack right behind him. Everyone who saw them gave a wide berth. The presence of a krogan, a well-connected smuggler and a livid Pathfinder isn’t something they want to mess with right now.

Keema was waiting for him by the front door gesturing to follow her into the cells where Sara Ryder was waiting, her arms crossed, fully armored and ready for a fight. There’s no doubt she will be coming with him later to rescue Reyes. His gaze landed on the woman sitting and fidgeting in her cell.

“Her name’s Dorado, I got help from Crux and Keema. I inquired about their agents. This one was somewhere she wasn’t supposed to be.” Sara supplied as she stepped to the side to let Scott see her. “I just needed to play the role of a rookie recruit.” She smirked, “An easy mark.”

It was a good idea that Scott briefed her on a few things of note before going here. Letting her know about Keema's involvement might just have saved his lover’s life. He looked at their prisoner, young faced and grouchy that she was caught.

Dorado approached the bars and spat at Sara which landed on the chest piece of her armor.

_Alright there are lines you just dont cross._

"I am not in the mood nor do I have time for this." Scott groaned, before she could step back Scott grabbed Dorado by the front of her armor and slammed her on to the bars making her curse and hold her face as he let her go. "Next time you think of doing something stupid, think about it first." He said, glaring down at the woman.

"I do whatever the fuck I want." She drawled unaffected by his warning.

_Alright, that's it._

“Everyone, out.” Scott ordered almost a whisper on how soft it came out, but the message was clear from the tone of his voice, no one dared to argue. He waited for everyone to leave, his eyes not leaving Dorado. Sara was the last one to go and looked worriedly at him. He gestured with a jerk of his head for her to go, not saying anything else.

He waited for the sound of the holo lock to beep, before he spoke. “So, care to tell me, what happened?” Scott said in a low growl leaning on the locked door, feigning indifference.

“Why should I? Because they got your bitch?” she scoffed, making the muscle in Scott's jaw twitch as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He didn’t want her dead. Yet.

“They use Reyes to get to you which was the plan.” She smirked up at him defiantly, “It worked.”

Scott took a breath and let it out as a hiss "You think you're so clever and above me, have you looked at your situation right now?” Scott clenched his fist, his arm almost shaking, trying to rein it in. The image of Reyes being beat up flashed in his mind. Steady. Calm. Control. Breathe. They need to know where he is, and this is the person who knows. "Why Reyes? You could have chosen another reason to catch my attention, why involve him?"

She shrugged. "Only made sense to choose him. He’s yours after all, it’s no secret.” She smirked at him making Scott stiffen at that, feeling the cold grip of fear clench at his heart, realizing what people like these have on him. “He has a reputation as a great smuggler less competition.” She leaned back on the bench she was sitting on, gloating at the reaction she was able to elicit from the Pathfinder. "Plus, once this is done, I get to be part of the higher ups, not just some lackey who follows orders once it’s all done." She let out a chuckle, "Once they get rid of you and the Collective, the Outcast will rule again, bringing in all the credits” She drawled, smirking at him "Sorry that they'll kill your boy toy though."

“This.." he thought he heard something snap inside him, "this was for fucking CREDITS?!” Scott yelled getting closer to the bars of the cell. Looking incredulously at the woman. She was unflinching at his outburst.

This woman doesn’t know anything about fear. She's about to find out.

He banged his hands against the bars making Dorado jump this time. His baby blue eyes darkening into narrow slits as he glared at her. “Well, if you aren’t afraid of what the Collective would do to you after all this then you should be afraid of _me._ ” Scott growled in a predatory tone that made her look up at him skeptically. The little jostle she got from him earlier didn’t even scratch the surface of what he could do.

Scott has killed a lot of people already trying to fix this whole fucking galaxy. Sometimes it _was_ a necessary evil. Other times they chose to die because they were just that stupid enough to mess with him. It serves a purpose, survival or for the good of everyone involved.

Like Reyes.

Reyes charms and cons people, using secrets to maneuver around this dangerous galaxy, because it was for the best. The end justifies the means as they say. Which was the thing, wasn’t it? The means Reyes aimed for were for the good of all in Kadara. He sacrificed and risked _everything_ not only because of his apparent selfishness but in the long run, it’s for the people. He’s seen it around the port, how totally different it is now. In the end it was for survival. That was why despite the lies, despite how it would ruin Scott’s reputation, how the leaderships tells him off about it, he chose Reyes. Because Reyes _IS_ a better man than most think or know about him.

While Scott, despite all the good deeds he had done that people keep praising, doesn’t make him feel like he is a good man. He had a side buried deep, deep down in his core, hoping that it doesn’t see the light of day. It was reserved to do the worst imaginable things to people, who try to harm the ones Scott loves and cares for. Being a biotic made him dangerous so he had to discipline himself since he was very young. This time, he doesn’t want to rein ‘that’ Scott in. He'll let himself lose control if he must. Scott already lost a lot and he wasn’t going to lose anyone ever again. He will and can be someone's worst nightmare and they are pushing the right buttons to get him to that point.

“That,” Dorado squeaked and cleared her throat trying to get a hold of herself, “You’re bluffing, you’re the Pathfinder, you don’t hurt or kill people.”

“Oh?” Scott pulled away from the bars, giving her a Cheshire grin that made shivers run down her spine. She just pushed one of his buttons, how fun.

The sound of metal keened, as Scott biotically pried away the door of the cell from its hinges. Dorado ran screaming towards the far end of the cell to get away from Scott as he threw the cell door to the side with a loud bang. She blinked for just a second and he was already looming down on her.

“You should be afraid.” he snarled slamming his hands on either side of her head, a few cracks forming where his hands were placed. “Not of the Pathfinder,” he leaned closer, his teeth bared. “ _Me.”_

Dorado whimpered against him and he pulled away slightly. “Now,” Scott gripped her throat, making her flinch and cower as his fingers itched to tighten around her delicate neck, “Where.is.Reyes?!” he shouted, his voice dark.

She whimpered, closing her eyes. "He's in Draullir, i-in one of the caves! The p-place where you killed Sloane."

Scott growled, god damn poetry. "I hope for your sake they're there, Dorado."

He punched her in the solar plexus causing her to go limp and lose consciousness. He scoffed at her, taking a step back.

He turned coming out of the room to see the rest waiting for him, they took a few steps back just as he relinquished the biotic aura around him. "We're going to Draullir, where all this began." He growled walking past them. "There's hell to be paid and I'm here to collect." 

Keema watched as his friends looked at each other before following the Pathfinder outside. She let out a shaky breath, as soon as they were gone.

She heard the banging of metal from inside, and the dark voice that seemed to belong to the young man. She could just imagine what kind of face the Pathfinder showed Dorado. It was probably terrifying from the way it sounded from outside.

She went inside the room, shocked at the state of the cell. This wasn't the same boy she had met at Sloane's party way back when. That Scott Ryder was sweet, snarky and jovial. No, this is a different version of him, a man on a mission.

Love seems to be quite a thing for these humans. She had to admire that in a way, it helps get things done and brings out a side they normally don’t let other people see. She let out a soft chuckle, it’s funny how he and Reyes are so similar in that regard. How adorable.

"If you could see him now, Reyes." She whispered, looking at the unconscious woman inside the cell, scrunching her nose at the smell. "I fear for the ones who actually try and stand in his way."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Chaos. A reckoning, when the Pathfinder arrived in Draullir. Nothing and no one stood in his path without getting shot down, obliterated, and just simply crushed beneath the weight of his ire and rage.

Those who had lived a few seconds long enough saw him striding into the cave, his own small personal army comprised of a krogan, a turian and a female human, firing at each Outcast that tried to block their path.

The Pathfinder didn’t use his guns, only his biotics and bare hands. The usual baby blue of his eyes was narrowed into dark slits. The kind of darkness that would put the fear of God in one's heart if you stare at them long enough.

No force would have stopped the storm that is Scott Ryder as he walked through the path towards the inner caverns of Draullir, leaving a trail of crushed dead bodies in his wake.

His eyes flashed blue as he caught sight of the thug that had beaten up Reyes in the video. He had taken note of him, watching the video repeatedly as he waited for the Tempest to dock at the port, fueling his rage. His biotics flared, alerting his team, his eyes narrowing at the recognition. He charged at the outcast without warning, not letting the exile have a chance to raise his gun at them. Scott grabbed him by his face, the man started to struggle and whimper in fear as he was lifted a few inches of his feet unable to pry the hands from his face.

"You.." he growled, his breathing heavy and labored as his rage reached its boiling point at the sight of the man, "You're the one who beat him to the edge of his life." He squeezed harder making the man scream in pain, "Let me show you how that feels."

The outcast wasn’t able to say anything else or even had a chance to beg as Scott pushed him against the wall, punching him on the gut then to his face alternatively, again and again, holding him firmly to keep him in place. Each shout and whimper of pain echoed in the cavern. His friends and sister didn’t attempt to stop him, more likely too afraid to get near him.

He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that they see him like this. He just wants to hurt this person. He wanted to make this man feel whatever Reyes had to suffer.

The noise the man was making seemed to have caught the attention of his main target. The sound of running feet caught the biotic's attention, his head turning slowly at the direction it came from. He grinned at him, “Ah Kaetus, you’re just in time for the party.”

Kaetus just stared at him frozen in fear more likely because of the scene in front of him like it was from those horror vids. Scott's predatory grin grew wider as he changed the hold he had on the man. He grabbed him by his throat, lifting him for Kaetus to see and snarled, "You’ve brought this upon yourself, you know?” Scott's fingers squeezed harder and harder as the man wriggled weakly in his hold. “Let me show you a trick I learned.”

With a flick of his wrist, a loud crack came from the man, making everyone who heard it flinch, except for Scott, seemingly too far gone in his rage. “This, is going to be you." He released his hold and they all watched the man slump on the ground dead, his neck broken, face frozen in fear.

Kaetus didn’t wait for the Pathfinder to move, he turned and ran. "He's mine." He ordered, looking over at his team, making them flinch at the scary look he must have on his face right now. "Scout the area for any more of these bastards."

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Drack said putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. He sighed at the comforting gesture. Drack seems to be the only one unfrazzled by how he was doing things. The weight of his hand was..grounding. He sure was glad and fortunate he brought the old man along.

He looked over his shoulder at the three of them, his eyes softening a little. There was no trace of the scary face he had on earlier. Which was for the best, he didn’t even want them to even see this side of himself. "I'm sorry, I will be," he looked down at his sister whose face was filled with concern. "Take care of my sister while I’m gone."

"Of course, kid."

"We got both of your backs, Pathfinder." Vetra said 

"Dont be reckless, Scott. I still need you." Sara said gripping his hand in hers, he squeezed back.

He gave her a playful smirk, "Me? Reckless?" He looked around the area where a few other bodies were scattered all around, he shrugged, "Never."

With that he let go of her hand and ran after the turian while shouting at the top of his lungs, "Run Kaetus and I'll make sure to fucking hunt you down to the ends of this fucking galaxy!"

The two women looked at each other contemplating if they should follow him. Drack chuckled, "He'll be fine. He's been through a lot. Let him vent out a little." Drack said reloading his gun and headed to the other direction.

* * *

Reyes woke with a start as he thought he heard Scott's voice. He hissed at the throbbing pain in his head and body. Shouts and gunfire echoed in the cavern and he had a feeling he knows who is causing it.

He chuckled, groaning at the pain the chuckle cost him. Scott's here and as usual he makes one hell of a racket. He looked around him, no one was keeping guard. Stupid of them really. He tried to wiggle his fingers trying to get the blood flowing in them again as his wrists were tied behind him. He needs to get out of this somehow and think of a way to get to Scott.

His head snapped up to see Kaetus run towards him, panic and fear in his eyes. "That human has gone crazy.” He said grabbing him roughly by his arms. “Well, I'm not going to die without taking you down with me, Vidal."

He could see Kaetus was agitated and shaken. Whatever it was that spooked him involved Scott. Reyes smirked at the thought. Knowing him, Scott would have sabotaged whatever Kaetus had in mind in every possible way. Scott always seemed to foil people's plans, more often than not, it was always done in style. He thought fondly of how Scott did the same for Reyes plans. Oh how he loves his man. 

But this isn’t the time for it as Kaetus pulled Reyes to him, making him walk in front as his human shield. Reyes didn’t want to argue and fight. Kaetus had a gun, he was at a disadvantage, so he let it be, for now.

* * *

The Pathfinder had come for them with a vengeance. The scene fresh in Kaetus's mind, the scattered bodies around the human, one of his men that beat up Reyes was grasped in the human’s hand by the throat, the sickening crunch of the man's neck making him shiver as the sound echoed in his mind.

The look he saw in the Pathfinder's eyes was that of a man with a purpose and a darkness that made a shiver run down his spine. Kaetus had seen those kinds of eyes before, and it was never a good sign for anyone it decides to lay its gaze upon. But he won’t let that stop him from getting back at what they did to Sloane. He hasn’t come this far just to give up like this.

They wound through the inner caverns. Kaetus had memorized them when his men gave him the map of the place. Getting out of here alive would give him another day to make a better plan. And with Reyes in his clutches, he can run the Pathfinder ragged and make him obey his every whim.

But whatever positive thought he had running in his head was obliterated and Kaetus cursed his luck. They stopped as they saw Ryder jogging towards them. The sound of gunfire still echoing around them as the rest of the Outcast shot at the Pathfinder's team that he decided to leave behind, more likely to clean up the rest of his men.

Kaetus cursed and dragged Reyes close to him, holding him by the neck with his arm, the other pointing a gun at the human's temple.

There was a tense silence broken when Ryder spoke.

"You look well, Reyes." Scott joked in a soft voice, his eyes taking stock of his lover's body seemingly weighing his options.

Kaetus tried to hold his ground, his arm gripping Reyes firmly in front of him, a warning not to make any sudden movements.

This..this beast, he knows Ryder was just reining in his anger in front of his lover. If he lets go of Vidal now, he's a dead man. With his hostage, Ryder wouldn’t dare attack Kaetus and risk a bullet on his lover's head.

Reyes laughed weakly, "I've been better, I'm at my best now that you're here."

Scott chuckled, "Always wanting to have something to say. What kind of situation did you put yourself in, Reyes?" he said exasperated.

These two were not taking this seriously. Kaetus pushed the gun against Reyes's head harder making his hostage wince.

Ryder's eyes flickered with biotic energy. "What do you fucking want, Kaetus." He snarled, his stance seemingly ready to pounce.

"I want what is due, Pathfinder. A life for a life." He sneered, "Choose. Reyes or yours."

Scott let out a breath, he was trying to form a plan with Reyes to get him out of Kaetus' grip, which the smuggler picked up on, bless him. But the turian didn’t have any of it. He didn’t have any other options, as expected. SAM had provided him numbers while he was looking for Kaetus, but all of them resulted in Reyes getting harmed and he can’t risk that. _Never_.

It was a no brainer for him, of course. He anticipated this and there would never be any hesitation on his end on who he would choose. He looked at Reyes catching his amber gaze and smiled lovingly, trying to communicate what he wants to say out loud _"I love you and I choose you over myself. Every time. Always."_

"Scott..What are you..”

Reyes' gave him look of indignation and fear making him want to comfort the man. They always had this thing that they can communicate with their eyes, or close to it. It was a look he never saw from him before and something he didn’t want to see on Reyes' face at all. In different circumstances he would have joked about it. But this is different.

Situation like these would come unbidden, usually when fear consumed his mind as he lay beside Reyes, after making love. Scott would stare at his lover's handsome sleeping face and his mind, the traitor it always was, would make him think of _this same scenario_. _The what ifs_. No matter how many times he contemplates on it, no matter how many variables would come into play, depending on the probability of their survival, it will always be the same answer on whose life he would choose to sacrifice when there was no way out.

 _His life for Reyes._ That's a good way to go, romantic even.

"I choose saving your life over mine Reyes." Scott said walking forward slowly. “Obviously.”

* * *

"Scott..What are you..”

Reyes felt cold and numb at the look Scott gave him. _Like he was trying to say goodbye._ Panic started bubbling in his chest as Scott diminished his biotic glow and raised his hands in surrender.

"I choose saving your life over mine Reyes." Scott said walking forward slowly. “Obviously.”

Reyes felt his whole world slow down and crash around him. Fear reared its ugly head clenching his heart in its vice grip. He was thinking of a solution as they tried to banter with each other, he was still trying to think of one even if the choices Kaetus gave Scott made him flinch and panic. But Scott, the self-sacrificing idiot that he is seemed to have other plans.

He wanted to scream at him to **_stop_** , that he doesn’t want Scott to choose Reyes’ life over his, that he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did But he couldn’t, if he makes a wrong move it will be all over.

 ** _No_** , he doesn’t want this, not when he had finally found him.

Scott, his sweet lovable boy who saw _him_. Not the charming smuggler, not the shady Charlatan, but just him, _just_ Reyes Vidal.

Scott who overlooked what Reyes was in the past, not letting that matter in what he was trying to be now. For himself, for Kadara, for Scott. Mostly for Scott, nothing else matters but him.

Scott was too important, and he'll be damned if he would just stay idly by to see his lover be an idiot and die for him. 600 years of waiting for Scott Ryder to just boil down like this?

Reyes didn’t think anymore and let his survival instinct kick in. Someone had to have a sense of self preservation between the two of them, and it seems that responsibility falls to him.

As he felt the gun leave his temple to point at Scott. He slammed the back of his head against Kaetus' carapace hard, making him yell in surprise and let go of his hostage.

Reyes maneuvered himself, wincing at the strain his injuries had on his body to make Kaetus fall on the ground. As soon as the turian fell, he made sure to kick the gun out of Kaetus grasp and get out of Scott's way.

Reyes reacted so quickly that it almost caught Scott off guard. He biotically charged at the turian to straddle him so he doesnt get away and grabbing Kaetus' throat. "I think I changed my mind. How about I add another option?" Scott leaned close, his teeth bared. Kaetus' eyes bulged in fear seeing the beast that had been unleashed "I'll choose to claim your life instead."

Reyes watched in unabashed horror as his lover mercilessly pummeled the turian to the edge of his life. The crunch of rocks or maybe it was the hard carapace in the turians face, echoed around them. The painful groans and shouts for mercy were lost to Scott's ears as rage continued to take over him, consuming his very being.

 _This..this wasn’t his Scott._ Reyes thought as he cautiously approached him. "Scott.."

He didn’t hear Reyes call for him, all he focused on was punching the living daylights out of the man beneath him. This wasn’t enough punishment for what they did or plan to do to Reyes if he didn’t arrive in time. They were ‘this’ close to losing each other.

Scott felt something touch him on his shoulder which he shook off. A voice was shouting at him to stop, but he didn’t want to, this wasn’t enough. He paused to look down at Kaetus. He was still alive, it would seem he can still play with his food before he ends him. He stood and lifted Kaetus by the front of his armor and threw him against the wall like a rag doll.

Scott was about to walk towards the turian when he felt a body hold him back. The voice that was insistently shouting at him earlier becoming clearer, it was familiar but urgent. He didn’t understand, why does that sweet voice sound like that. His eyes refocused and he saw Reyes pushing against him and he felt the tension leaving his body slightly. "Cariño, Scott, enough, he's done. It’s done, you don’t need to do this anymore."

He stared right at amber gold eyes, familiar, soothing but wide eyed. There was a hint of fear in them. He didn’t want to see that from him, especially if its aimed at him. That seems to be enough to bring Scott back to his senses. He cursed at the state he sees Reyes in and tore away the bindings like it was made of paper, massaging Reyes wrists gently and lovingly.

"He hurt you." Scott hissed with gritted teeth as he looked down at the red welts on Reyes’ wrists, "He was threatening to take you away from me. I won’t let him."

“And he won’t” Reyes soothed as he cupped his face, caressing his cheeks. He pulled Scott to him, his forehead against Scott’s. Baby blue against amber gold. "It’s done, Scott, I'm safe. I'm here." He whispered soothingly. "I'm with you, you can’t get rid of me that easily." He tried to joke which fell flat. Scott was too agitated by the whole thing.

Scott stared into amber gold eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He nuzzled against Reyes letting his rage and biotics fizzle out. "God fucking damn it, Reyes."

The man didn’t say anything else. They stayed like that for a few moments to calm their hearts. Reyes whispered sweet nothings to him, kissing Scott’s sweaty temple to help calm the man despite the pain throbbing within him.

Scott put a hand on Reyes face to at least feel him here, the whole ordeal was..taxing. He stiffened pulling away abruptly like he was hurt as he saw the blood that had smeared on Reyes’ cheek. Reyes blinked at his reaction and touched his face, then saw the blood.

Scott missed the look Reyes gave him as he looked down at his hands, though still gloved, they were covered by blood, the pain in his knuckles reminding him what he had done.

Scott winced, shame and fear coiling in his chest. With his emotions having calmed down, he realized that he had let himself loose. But above all, he had let Reyes see him like that. To have him see that side he tried to never show, a monster, a person completely overwhelmed by his emotions. He shivered at what Reyes might think of him now.

Reyes approached him slowly, taking him in his arms. "Cariño," Scott flinched making him hold him tighter, “Look at me, please.” He whispered.

Scott looked back at him, his baby blues filled with shame, fear and uncertainty. It made Reyes' heart hurt to see them in Scott's eyes.

“I—” Scott grimaced at the weakness he heard from it, “I’m sorry for making you see that side of me.” Scott said in such a small voice that made Reyes whimper. He kissed Scott gently, on his forehead, his nose, his cheek, his lips. His precious boy, how he wished he could take him away from this kind of life. Hide him from the horrors of this kind of world. It pains him to think that he was the reason why Scott was like this, but he pushed that down, he’ll think about it another time. Right now, Scott needed this, needed him.

“Mi precioso niño” He smiled, kissing him on the brow, “You don’t need to apologize to me about that.”

He stared at him, skeptical at the softness and acceptance he was receiving, “Y-you’re not scared of me?” 

“Oh I am,” that made Scott tried to push away from him but he held firm, _No more secrets,_ he let out a shaky breath, this was so hard to do but he promised him. “It made me think, that the person I was seeing isn’t my Scott.”

Scott tried to pull away from him again, but Reyes clicked his tongue, slapping his cheeks with his hands to hold him where he was “Stop pushing me away and listen to what I have to say!” Reyes scolded. Scott flinched then made a face at Reyes who chuckled. How can he be afraid of this adorable man?

“Even if I had thought that, I couldn’t blame you. Because I thought, if the roles were reversed I would have shown you something similar, probably worse and then you’d see what the real Charlatan would do.” He said in a low dark growl, that made Scott’s spine tingle. “And that is something I will never ever let you see.”

He kissed him on the lips again, this time taking it a little deeper, leaving them breathless, “So you don’t need to hide it away from me, I think it looked hot actually.”

Scott snorted, not believing him. “Right, all the blood and gore.”

Reyes hummed, “You should see my torture chamber.”

Scott smirked, remembering the locked room at the Collective’s main HQ “Oh, I have.”

“What?!” It was Reyes’ turn to pull away, only to be held still by Scott who started to laugh.

The sound of running feet made the two turn around, Scott's biotics reigniting to defend the two of them, only to die down as he saw his team.

They all saw the heap that was Kaetus at the far end of the room and Drack headed over to check on him. "Damn kid, you did a number on this guy. Would have liked to see you do it." Drack said as he kicked the turian, "He seems to be alive still, barely."

Scott winced making Reyes sigh and kiss Scott’s temple again.

"Come on let’s get back to the Tempest." Vetra said, reading the mood "We need to get Reyes to med bay."

"I'm fine, I'm used to this." Reyes said in a matter of fact tone, "Got beat up worse than this back in the Milky Way."

He felt Scott stiffen which made him regret what he said. "But it wouldn’t hurt to visit a doctor once in a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Scott fussed and hovered around Reyes in the med bay which he found adorable while the doctor found annoying. Scott insisted that he stay at the Tempest while he recovers which he didn’t mind one bit. It was good to be here specially if it would help Scott calm down. “You’re going to create a rut in the med bay from all that pacing.”

Scott scowled at him but stopped.

Dr. T'perro looked him over, scanning him. “You aren’t as beat up as the bruises made it look, no broken ribs or anything serious,” she said, poking on one spot that made Reyes jump, “Just a few swipes of medi gel would take care of the cuts.”

Scott wasn’t convinced. “Then why did he flinch earlier.”

“Cause I’m ticklish.” Reyes deadpanned.

“He’s ticklish here.” Lexi said with a straight face as she poked Reyes again, making him pull away to the side to avoid her finger.

"I told you my body is used to it." Reyes whined which earned him a hard look that made him shut up. “I just need medi gel and I’ll be on my way. I need to check on—"

"I don’t fucking care, if you’re ticklish or you’re used to it. You are going to stay here until I say you could go!" Scott shouted making him wince as Lexi frowned at him. "I'm sorry." And started to pace again.

"Scott, I think you need to sleep and let your body rest." Lexi said cautiously eyeing him.

"No, I don’t." he argued

"Yes you do." She sighed, "Scott.." The young man looked at her, and she could see he was still agitated. She grabbed his arm and immediately stabbed him with a sedative.

"The fuck Lexi?!" Scott said, though his words were a little slurred. Lexi led him to the other bed like he was a child. Scott seemed to obediently follow while swaying on his feet. She pushed him on the back lightly making him lay down. A few seconds later he was sound asleep, softly snoring away.

"Remind me not to make you angry." Reyes said amazed at how remarkably she was able to read and maneuver Scott easily. Even he couldn’t do it that well, but then, there were drugs involved.

"Make sure you don’t." She scolded playfully.

"Reyes,” She sighed and sat beside him. He watched her warily, readying himself. “Scott has already been through a lot. I don’t know if he told you anything, but he had to make some hard choices before. He had lost people because of that. Don’t--” She put a hand on top of his, “Don’t make him choose again, please?” She looked into his eyes, “I don’t think it would be good for anyone's health and wellbeing if he had to go through one more loss."

Reyes sighed, he knows that, she didn’t need to remind him of it. He closed his eyes as he remembered what transpired in Draullir. The surrender that Scott was willing to do in exchange for his life. The way Scott’s face looked while punching Kaetus to death. The look Scott had as he realized what he had done from losing his control. The feeling of fear in his chest as he witnessed how he was losing Scott bit by bit.

If that was what would happen if this kind of thing happened to him, all the more that he needs to keep himself safe or to keep his secrets. The kind of job he does isn’t ever going to be safe from experiencing this kind of danger. Now that he has time to think, the relationship he has with Scott would make this more dangerous than it should be, after all there were a lot of people out for both of their heads. He thought of what kind of the lies he’s willing to say to keep Scott safe. But he was too selfish to try and end this. Because he can’t. he won’t. not him, not his Scott. Choosing to lose him, to sever his ties with him, is the worst possible thing he inflict on the both of them. "I understand." He said, shakily. “I will not let him have a chance to choose like that again.”

“I know you won’t, you feel the same way.” Lexi said, more a statement than a question. “If you need to talk, let me know.” He felt something prick his arm and saw a syringe on his arm.

Reyes looked at her wide eyed and she gave him an apologetic smile “Sorry, I actually downplayed your injuries to Scott, so he doesn’t panic any more than he already was. You do have a few broken ribs.” She frowned at him, “and you knew it, trying to hide it as being ticklish.” Lexi said laying him down on the bed.

“’m actually ticklish.” Reyes slurred, letting her push him down.

“Of course, if you say so. Now sleep, it will help me mend you faster.”

“Mother fuck, this is why I hate doctors.” Reyes mumbled earning him a soft laugh. He glared even if she smiled at him sweetly his eye lids starting to get heavy. Losing the fight to stay awake he let himself go under.

* * *

He didn’t dream peacefully, images of Scott on the ground dead, of Kaetus winning the whole ordeal. Despite the strength of the sedatives he would be shaken awake, alerting Lexi and Scott who continued to stay by his side. The only way he was able to sleep peacefully is when Scott sings to him while holding his hand. He always loved his Scott's voice.

"Scott for the nth time, I'm okay. I can handle putting medi gel on myself." Reyes groaned as Scott looked worriedly at him, his fingers full of the stuff.

They were now in the Pathfinder’s quarters. He was half naked with only his boxers on. The bandages that had been wrapped around his torso and thigh were off. Though the cuts were still ugly, he was at the mend. Honestly the bandages were no longer needed, but Scott was so insistent to play nurse.

When Scott woke up to the sight of them he had started to have his panic attacks yet again, questioning Lexi about it, who just threatened him with a sedative to make him calm down, shut up and “Let her do her work”. The memory of the scene was so hilarious making Reyes smile at his doting boyfriend right now.

Reyes kissed Scott’s cheek, "I love how you’re doting on me, Cariño, but if you continue like this I don’t think we'll get any work done. You have pathfinding and I have Charlatan duties"

That made Scott grin at him, wiggling his eyebrows at him, "I actually don’t mind, they can all just suck it. My boyfriend is hurt and I’m here to take care of him. Besides," he wiggled his fingers, and Reyes shivered, he had a feeling he knows what Scott was planning. "I have an excuse to touch you, maybe even get to touch you in places where the sun don’t shine, if I’m lucky." 

Reyes yelped as Scott's fingers suddenly touched his body. The cold gel combined with the suggestive movements of the fingers made him shiver in anticipation all the while laughing as Scott was actually tickling his waist where Scott unfortunately found out was actually his weak spot. He didn’t lie to the doctor about that.

"Can you please be more quiet about you're plans of coupling? I can hear you all the way from the hall. This room isn't as sound proof as you think it is, little brother." 

Scott was on top of Reyes on the bed, who was holding Scott’s wrists up above the both of them to prevent Scott’s grabby fingers from reaching his waist. They both turned to see Sara leaning by the door. Scott rolled his eyes, "It was a minute and you know it."

She shrugged, "Still a minute." 

Reyes blinked, "Uhhh, little brother?" Reyes asked dumbly looking at Sara and Scott. He hadn’t had a chance to get out and about the Tempest without Scott reprimanding him for it, so he just stayed in his room.

Now that he could actually see them together side by side, they _do_ look alike. No wonder she reminded him so much of Scott.

He didn't get the chance to see her after they came out in Meridian as she was already carted towards the med bay before he arrived. He had tried to check on her, for Scott’s sake but there was always something else needing his attention. It's Scott sister after all so he didn't find the need to look into her either. He now felt really stupid for not doing so, he could have saved himself the embarrassment. There was a knowing smirk on her lips and he knows if he fucks up, she will be the first one to go for his head. He already knows what she was capable of.

Scott sighed, completely unaware of his boyfriend's turmoil. "Yeah, Reyes, this is Sara Ryder, my twin sister.”

“Elder twin sister.”

“Whatever” he rolled his eyes at her, “She didn’t want me telling you I'm going to send her for this mission, said she wanted to test you. See and know you for herself."

"Test me?"

"How loyal you were to Scott." she answered walking over to them her arms crossed. "Keema gave me some insight when I asked about the two of you. And after this whole fiasco,” gesturing towards Reyes. “You pass. You seem good enough for my little brother."

He let out a breath of relief, he had to prove himself to the crew but with Scott’s sister, with how badass she actually is, he felt like he would have a hard time.

Scott seems to be on guard though. "It’s not for you to decide who I end up with, Sara." Scott scolded, glaring at her. "You don't get to give him the talk."

Completely unfazed, she reached out to pat his cheek making him scrunch his nose at her, "Even if you are the big bad Pathfinder, I'm here to protect my little brother's heart" she said softly. She then proceeded to push against Scott’s hand who was swiping the her hand that patted his cheek.

Reyes laughed, completely entertained by their interaction. He could see that their similarities were not only their looks, but in their demeanor and personality as well. He thinks he will have fun with her about teasing Scott, oh the possibilities, "I knew I liked you, from the very first time I saw you."

"I know." Sara winked at him, and pulled away from the push and shove game they were playing. She looked slyly at her brother, who gave his boyfriend an indignant look which Reyes ignored. "I have to admit Scott, he's a keeper and a looker."

Scott lifted his chin at her "You’re just jealous" putting an arm around Reyes, possessively.

Sara smirked, crossing her arms looking Reyes up and down making an appreciative hum. Scott frowned, he looked over and immediately threw a sheet to cover Reyes’ still half naked body. Scott wrapped himself around Reyes who was grinning stupidly beside him. Scott seemingly attempting to protect whatever dignity the man had left. "Go get your own goddamned boyfriend and eye candy. I don’t share."

She giggled mischief twinkling in her eyes. "Keep saying that, I might just sweep Reyes off his feet, you better watch yourself."

Scott growled, "Not if I could help it." He started to stand, raring for a fight.

Reyes unable to take Scott’s cuteness anymore, grabbed Scott’s wrist, pulling him down to him kissing him deeply to tranquilize him. A surprised moan came from Scott, and if it wasn’t for their audience they probably would go longer at it and possibly taken it to the next level. They hesitantly pulled away from each other. Reyes giving him a cocky grin which caused Scott to quiet down and blush.

He then turned to look at Sara, amused by the show and giving him an approving smile. "Sorry I love your brother. I don’t think there’s any way for me to be swayed to the other side even if it’s a beautiful woman such as yourself."

The look of defiance, cockiness and confidence from Reyes despite the half nakedness he was in was too much. Sara laughed heartily. She knew from the very first time they met in Kralla’s song that Reyes was trouble. After engaging banter with him, she knew it was the kind of trouble Scott would be attracted to. Seeing them now, how dedicated they are at each other, she can’t argue that Reyes is the best thing that had ever happened to her brother.

She had seen Scott devastated by heartbreaks in the Milky Way, and she took it upon herself to be Scott’s shoulder and protector, but she didn’t need to worry about Reyes at all. From his open and loud declaration, her brother is with the best person.

Scott continued to glare at her, not amused by their banter at all. She reached up and pinched Scott’s cheek this time. "Don’t worry, Scott. Bad boys aren’t my type anyway." She gave him a teasing smile, "That’s always been your weakness, not mine.”

"Ugh Sara!" Scott reprimanded her, but it had the desired effect as his face turn redder than a tomato.

Reyes liked her alright, they can go far with this kind of tag team. Reyes wrapped his arm around Scott’s waist, whispering in his red ears. "Is it now?" 

Scott covered his face with his hand turning in his arms to hide his face at the crook of Reyes’ neck, "Just..just Shut up."

"Make me.." Reyes purred low, earning him a shiver.

"Ughhh, okay, I'll draw the line here coz I know where this is going to lead." She rolled her eyes at them. "I don’t need to see my brother and his boyfriend get it on. Try and be discreet okay?"

"Yes mom." Scott mocked, snuggling against Reyes, making her mock gag.

"I'll be sure to be a perfect gentleman." Reyes promised giving Sara a look.

"I don’t think you are." Sara smirked mischievously, she turned to her brother who looked at her exasperatedly. "I also don’t think Scott would like that." 

Scott had enough and wiggled away from Reyes hold. He grasped a pillow throwing it at her which she deftly caught and threw back at Scott's face hard making him fall onto the bed. She giggled as she ran, Scott right at her heels, pillow in hand. “Come back here, you minx!”

“How dare you talk to your big sister like that!” She yelled back still laughing and thundering through the hall.

“It was a god damn minute!”

Reyes laughed at their shenanigans. He debated briefly to put his shirt on but decided against it and just walked out in his boxers out of the room to follow them. It would seem like it would be a good show and probably try and cause a few accidents along the way. He might just be a good distraction for Scott and that might just earn him brownie points. He does want to be in Sara Ryder's good side after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well..this actually started out as a fun simple thing, spiraled down..but ended on a great note. Isnt it fun?
> 
> It was just supposed to be a short one but yeah here you go.


End file.
